


Castella Cake

by Amorpheia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castella cake reference is real, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Going Seventeen Era, M/M, Most is true but not all, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorpheia/pseuds/Amorpheia
Summary: An internal battle for Hansol Vernon Chwe made him write a song for Seungkwan and the other members





	Castella Cake

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This is my first fic here in AO3. Please take care of me. I want this fic to be as real as possible but i don't think I did justice to the tag though. Hahahaha! anyways please enjoy and I appreciate comments and criticisms.

Castella Cake

 

Hansol loved Castella cakes. It was a known fact in the Seventeen dorm. If he was to be asked, he would rank it third after his paternal grandmother’s dish, and Mrs. Boo’s marinated crabs. Whenever they would go to Japan for their tours, the rapper would find ways to be able to taste this heavenly dessert the country boasts. If the schedule is hectic, he would ask the managers to find some delectable kasutera cakes for him, and if he has some spare hours he would go with someone he has asked to tag along (which is Seungkwan most of the time).

It was not a secret that the other ’98 liner was very fond of his younger group mate. He was always more than willing to stay by the Hongdae boy’s side all of the time, if not for their constant bickering and mini-fights. Seungkwan has found the younger to be too charming for his own good, and has gone as far as feeling like he wants to adopt the younger as his own son once during pre-debut. Seungkwan was there when Hansol was sick, Seungkwan was there to support when Hansol was doubting himself, Seungkwan always cooed and pinched Hansol’s cheeks. Hell, he once demanded that the rapper sit on his lap and that made the younger blush profusely. It was always fun and games until the innocent deeds were tainted with malice. 

It was Seungkwan who first confessed. It was accidental and a spur-of-the-moment-thing. Seungkwan dismissed it off immediately saying it was a joke. Hansol was not sure if what they felt was real and considering they are both boys, he continued to play around as usual. They danced around each for months, avoiding confrontation of their feelings and the pounding of their hearts. 

Hansol tried to get rid of his ‘weird-feelings-with-Seungkwan’. He passed time in the dorm and at the green room with Chan, Mingyu, and Wonwoo. Sometimes he would also hang around Joshua and Jeonghan who were inseparable since they arrived at the company. Joshua, sensing the tension between the two, often talked to the half-Caucasian in English, hoping to be able to ease the atmosphere. 

“He said he liked me, but then he said it was a joke,” Hansol murmured, during a practice break one time. 

Joshua knew whom Hansol meant, and only nodded. “I thought you’re already dating. You are kissing each other’s cheeks and holding each other’s hands, not to mention you also sit on each other’s laps. Even in the Korean culture you are practically over the normal range of skinship.”

“That’s weird, Josh,” Hansol sputtered. “We’re just friends. We’re a lot closer since we’re of the same age I guess.” 

“Is that really it?”

Hansol hesitated, but opted to answer after a seconds given that he was already there. 

“I may or may not have not-so-innocent thoughts about him, and I feel it’s weird to hang out with him in this state. He’d be disgusted with me. Korea’s not so accepting with gays, you know.”

“Hansol, you know Seungkwan. He’s very accepting and open to everyone. Tell him what you feel. I’m betting my guitar he was serious when he said he liked you.” Joshua tapped his back. “If it makes anything better, Mingyu is practically the gayest out of all of us here. But don’t tell him that.” 

Hansol felt a little better after his talk with Joshua, and he felt like he had the sudden urge to go to Jihoon’s room and make music. He sometimes borrows the studio to make his own music, but it ends up into the shelf somehow since he thinks it’s not nice enough to be endorsed to the group. 

As he was approaching the studio, he suddenly heard a sudden booming sound, which he soon registered as laughter. He peeked inside the green room beside his destination. And there he saw Seungkwan hanging out with Jeonghan and Dokyeom. 

His heart swelled with joy and hurt at the same time, feeling like he will burst with emotions any second now. He resolved to confess to Seungkwan about his feelings, and he was 80% sure the other boy felt the same as him now that he thought hard about it. He knocked on the producer’s door and he was faced with Woozi red-faced with laughter together with Hoshi who was howling as well, and the youngest of the group almost crying. Apparently the two had ganged up on Dino again, with the small genius being the mastermind. Hansol could tell that this cute-and-innocent grumps could be the third in the group in being wicked after Jeonghan and Joshua. 

“Is the studio available, guys?” He asked good-naturedly. His heart further swelled with excitement with all of these good moments in front of him. He suddenly wished for the power to protect those smiles, especially of Seungkwan. 

The Seungkwan Boo of Jeju who loves tangerines, but his hands easily gets wrinkled in peeling them.

The Seungkwan Boo of Jeju who dances to girl groups but can’t tuck his feet into the Indian sit position while sitting.

The Seungkwan Boo of Jeju who gives energy and strength to Seventeen with his puns and laughs, but cries really easily. 

“Yeah, it’s good now. Got a surge of inspiration today?” Woozi wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater, and when he looked up at the half-American boy he had this mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Yeah,” He answered and chuckled slightly. “I’m gonna go inside then.” 

He looked for a pen and some papers inside the studio, he knows Woozi had some stored in there. Once he found some he immediately settled on the sofa and wrote his heart out. He crumpled several sheets, but every time he sees his work has gotten better. 

He continued to write away and he only let go of the pen when he felt that he completed the best song he made yet. 

He sighed and got up to pick the papers he crumpled and missed the trash can earlier. He then stretched his back and massaged his tired and shaking fingers and read the lyrics again. 

“Hmm, I guess I have to talk to Woozi again for the melody of this song.” He whistled happily and approached the guy who was working on another song in his computer. 

“Hey, can you take a look at this or a minute?” Hansol held out the paper to the older. 

He glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was past four in the morning already. 

“This has some quality content in it, but let’s change the boy to girl, shall we?” Woozi laughed a bit. “You’re way too obvious, kid. What would you like to name this song?”

Hansol scratched the back of his neck and tugged his bonnet further down. “I think Lean On Me should be good, but you can change it if you want. Just change whatever needs to be changed, Woozi. I will get some water first.” He went at out and grabbed some cup at the pantry, and headed for the dispenser just beside the practice room. He peeked inside and saw three sleeping figures on the floor. 

Hoshi and Chan’s limbs were everywhere; but it was no surprise since the two slept like the hands of a clock. On the far side of the practice room was Seungkwan, sitting with his back on the mirror but was obviously sleeping. He must have waited for him since the two would normally go home together, even when Hansol decided to drift away from the older these past few days. Hansol decided to wake up Seungkwan, but the latter just whined and changed his position. 

“Come on Seungkwan, let’s go home.” He nudged the other, and thank God he opened his eyes, even if only for a second. The older then proceeded to lie down on the floor, covering his eyes with his left arm.

“-nsol?” Seungkwan muttered softly, almost inaudible. 

“Yes, it’s me. Let’s go home, Kwannie.”

“-rry me.” Hansol frozein his position. 

“What was that, babe?”

“Carry me~” Seungkwan whined. “I’m so tired.”

 

Hansol chuckled. He almost had a heart attack for something he heard wrong. He ruffled the older guy’s hair and turned his back on the older.

“Come on Kwannie. Help yourself.”

Seungkwan sat up and flailed his arms around the younger’s neck and nudged his head onto the other’s nape. 

“You smell so good,” Seungkwan whispered. 

Hansol felt his tiredness leave his body form the breath on his nape.

He went for the studio again and knocked on the door for the second time of the day. The young producer looked up immediately and had a Cheshire smile when he saw the two, specifically, the younger carrying the other ’98 liner on his back.

“Uhh, we’re going first.” Hansol said, his cheeks pink. “This guy waited for me at the practice room and he won’t walk home.”

“I can see that,” Woozi replied, almost giggling. His eyes almost popped, seeing Woozi giggle would be the death of Seventeen. It was cuteness overload, especially for the ’95 and ’96 liners (with Hoshi’s heart popping out of his chest). “Take care, you two.” 

“Of course.” Hansol closed the door, huffing slightly. Seungkwan had become lighter recently, maybe he was stressed?

The two arrived home safely and he let Seungkwan down on the elder’s bed and he went on his own after discarding his clothes. He’d certainly talk to Seungkwan later. 

Hansol woke up to a shriek and a jump on his bed, hurting his rib as he moved. He let out an ‘oomph’ and turned around to see Seungkwan staring at him lovingly with his cheeks pink. That immediately woke up the younger’s body and soul and he immediately sat up. Seungkwan looked freakishly adorable. 

But what was he doing here?

“I went to talk to Hoshi earlier to ask how I got home. But I saw him talking with Woozi.” The Jeju native narrated. 

“And I heard that you carried me on your back all the way home.” 

Hansol nodded. “I did carry you on the way home.”

“Oh my gosh! Really? Does it hurt somewhere?” Seungkwan immediately went into the over protective self he was normally. 

“This is nothing. The things we do for love.” Hansol muttered, and it was only after he finished the sentence that he had not talked to Seungkwan about the matter yet. 

Oh shit. 

The other boy had apparently become quiet. Hansol panicked inwardly. 

Did I scare him? What if he backs away now?

“You little shit. Did you know how worried I was? I thought you didn’t feel the same!” Seungkwan cried and the younger.

Hansol could not contain his laughter and he chuckled loudly, bringing the older guy into the bed with him with a loud shriek. 

“I’m so sorry for being dense, but here’s my answer.” He kissed the older guy’s cheeks. To hell with morning breath, they’ve been living together for several years to bother with it now.

Hansol continued to kiss the other boy, trailing his neck and collar bone. He lapped his tongue there which caused Seungkwan to shiver and moan. 

“As much as I’m happy for you guys, please keep it PG here. There are far too many hotels in Seoul that you can book for that matter.” The8 called out form the upper bunk. 

The two immediately separated and blushed a deep pink.

“Let’s eat breakfast.”

*

It was when the Going Seventeen was planned to be released that Seungkwan found out about the song Vernon made. It was tailored to be the Hip Hop unit’s song for the mini album. 

During the Japan tour after the album was released, the two shared a room in the hotel they were staying at and the guys did not even talk about it after Hansol bought enough Castella Cakes for everyone.


End file.
